


Dirty Filthy Year - Marvel Cinematic Universe

by snarkwritesmultifandom (snarkandsarcasmwrites)



Series: Dirty Filthy Year - Multifandom Fuckery [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkandsarcasmwrites/pseuds/snarkwritesmultifandom
Summary: This is a collection of all the smut one-shots I've written for the Riverdale fandom while doing my year of unbridled smut self challenge. So far, I only have like... four? five?.. But.. There will be more. There will DEFINITELY be more.Pairings: Bucky Barnes x OFC, Steve Rogers x OFC, Peter Quill x OFC, Pietro Maximoff x OFC, Eddie Brock x OFC + others to come, possibly.Alternate Universe - slight canon deviations, possible.If there's a couple you'd like to see more of, please... Drop me a comment or a message or something.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x OFC, Pietro Maximoff x OFC, Starlord x OFC, Steve Rogers x OFC, eddie brock x OFC
Series: Dirty Filthy Year - Multifandom Fuckery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915774
Kudos: 10





	1. Slippery When Wet | Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> And first up.. Right off the bat.. Shower sex with Bucky Barnes for the win. Bonus points bc it's kind of alpha/omega if you squint really hard.
> 
> The prompts used here were as follows: shower, broken air conditioning, omega at the start of her heat cycle, "I saw that. You just checked me out." and I found them in various prompt lists spread over the internet. So.. the only things that belong to me here are the original character I used and the situation I put them in with these prompts.

He could smell her before he even got the doors to the communal shower open and a growl ripped up from the depths of his chest as he hesitated in doing so. His cock was already beyond strained at his sweats, - no thanks to Steve and Sam who thought it’d be funny to pair him with his Omega in a sparring match, and any further contact with Talia for today was definitely not a good idea and yet… His feet weren’t carrying him away from the communal showering area. He’d made not one single attempt to move.

All he could do was stand there with his hand on the door handle and sniff the air. If anyone saw him right now, they’d probably piss themselves laughing and the thought of it had Bucky scowling to himself a little. He took another deep breath after lamenting under his breath about how fucking hot the compound was because the buildings central heat and air unit was on the fritz. Then he stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him firmly.

Talia’s scent was heavier and he picked up on her current mood easily. It was similar to his own although, if the scraps of thought he got were anything to go by, she was probably one hell of a lot hornier than him.

Her scent thickened and he picked up on the exact second that she picked up on him. He swore quietly when she emerged from the back row of showers completely bare-ass naked and walked right past him to a locker lining the wall, turning the key and pulling it open. Grabbing for shampoo and conditioner gave Bucky entirely too much time to gaze at her uninterrupted.

“I can see you checking me out, Lieutenant Barnes. Never seen a naked girl before?” Talia teased, poking her tongue out at him in the reflection of a little magnetized mirror stuck on the inside of the door. Bucky coughed and his fists clenched as he tried to keep a totally neutral facial expression. He fidgeted and shuffled his feet against the floor and Talia’s eyes widened as the shampoo and conditioner clutched in her arms crashed to the floor noisily.

“Shit.”

Bucky was standing in front of her now, bending to retrieve the fallen products from the floor and as he straightened, she swallowed hard, staring up at him for seconds that seemed to stretch into hours somehow. He reached out, sitting the products she’d dropped on the floor onto a counter.

“I saw that. You were checking me out.” Bucky mocked her teasing statement from a few seconds before as he sighed and his shoulders seemed to droop. He couldn’t fucking take it anymore, all he was really doing by putting a healthy amount of distance between himself and his mate was torturing them both. And Talia did need him, even if she seemed to pretend and boldly claim otherwise. His hands lowered, brushing against the bare skin of her hips and he couldn’t help but feel the shiver as it crawled slowly through her body. Talia’s teeth cinched her lower lip between them and called attention to just how badly Bucky wanted to kiss her.

Among a growing list of other things.

She grimaced at the bruising on strong and stubbled jaws and her hand raised, fingertips gently pressing against his skin. She honestly thought Bucky would damn near fall over trying to get away from her or give her an angry look like he always seemed to, but instead, a cold metal hand closed around her hand and he took a deep breath.

“You’re not going to deny it, hm?” he finally broke the silence between them and with her little sly smirk and the half shrug she gave as she gazed up at him, her eyes nearly black with lust, something primal in Bucky Barnes snapped.

He was hauling her totally against him, his hands going straight for her ass. The first thing he did was to rub her against the bulge straining at baggy gray sweats as his mouth dipped down, crashing against hers almost hungrily and definitely filled with need. Talia started out with her palm down against the white tank top he was wearing but that quickly turned to her, tugging at it, raising to her tiptoes. “This isn’t helping either of us, you know.” she muttered the comment lazily against his deepening and desperate kisses. Her fingertips ventured down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his sweats. He pulled away so they could catch their breaths, staring down at her in a lust filled haze as she started to tug down boxers and sweats at once. He kicked them to the side and tugged up his shirt, tossing that onto the floor also. He met her gaze once again and boldly licked his lips, chuckling quietly. “You’re right.” he chuckled as she rubbed herself against him and with a soft giggle, she started to go down to her knees only to have Bucky shake his head and pull her up off the floor quickly. “Not as bad as I fucking want you right now, doll.”

He slid her up his body, one of her legs hooked over each one of his arms, spreading her open. She was practically dripping already, he inhaled sharp, dipping his head to bury his nose into the crook of her neck as he gave a quiet growl at the heightened sweetness in her scent.He didn’t even bother with putting her back against a wall, instead he started to carry her straight for the nearest shower, grateful for a frosted glass door to close behind them. It was already bad enough that anyone who wandered in was going to get a literal ear full, he mused to himself, at least they wouldn’t be openly watching a free show. But he had to have Talia right then, there was no more waiting. The animal buried down deep inside of Bucky Barnes normally was clawing it’s way to the surface and taking over as if this were as natural as breathing. The more he thought about finally allowing himself to have his sexy teasing little mate, the more his heart fluttered and raced wild against his chest in excitement.

Talia reached down, turning on the water overhead, sending a rush of cold over their bodies. “Maybe this will help us cool off.” she mumbled softly as she took his face in her hands, pulling his mouth against her own desperately, a needy whine blending in with the rush of running water overhead as she felt his cock tease against her throbbing cunt. “Bucky.” the quiet whimper of his name was drowned out by an almost primal growl as it disappeared into the kiss. “I recall you saying earlier,” his breath came in short pants as he muttered against her neck, “you didn’t believe I could pick you up.”

“And I was..oh.. Fuck.. yeah.. C’mon.” Talia’s head lightly hit the shower wall as it fell back and to the side, giving Bucky free access to her neck, her other half needy and beyond ready to be taken & claimed. “I was wrong.” she gasped quietly as Bucky’s teeth grazed against the skin covering her scent glands. His mouth watered and his fangs pricked at his gums. He could feel her juices dripping, rolling down the length of his member and he gripped hold of her tighter, driving his cock to the hilt into her core, staying still as he nipped at her neck and gave her a long and deep almost bruising kiss. Talia was trying to rock her hips but it wasn’t working and he chuckled. “Not only can I hold ya up, doll.. I’m in control.”

“Fuck.” Talia moaned as he started to thrust slowly and shallowly. She bit down on his shoulder to keep herself from screaming like she wanted and Bucky grunted as he picked up his bruising pace just a bit more. The way he stretched and filled her had her trying to curl her toes because she could feel the formed knot brushing against her opening with each thrust. Once he was fully buried inside her, she groaned because she’d never felt so full and stretched. “Shit.”

The door to the room creaked and for a few seconds, the pair went still, Bucky using the time to smirk and lick his lips, his eyes fixed on that sweet spot on the side of her neck. The one that if he bit it, it officially branded her his mate.

“Do it. Please.. Bucky, I need you to claim me.” Talia was begging and Bucky couldn’t resist her, so he sank his teeth in, growling as everything she felt or thought flooded his conscious and he felt her going limp, only her fingertips digging into his shoulders to suggest that the whole moment in itself hadn’t been overpowering for her in any way and her teeth still firmly clutched to the spot she’d chosen to leave her mark in on him, just above his collarbone. Footsteps hurried away from the door to the shower and Talia sucked in several sharp breaths, laughing against his skin. “That was so close.”

Bucky laughed too, nodding in agreement as he started to drive into her all over again, his ironclad grip on her body tightening to a point where he knew she’d have several bruises on that soft skin of hers for days after the fact. The knot was fully formed now, locking them together and the harder he fucked into her, the more slick she released. “So sweet and so wet.. Looks like I caved just in time, hmm?” he eyed her, anxious that he’d done the right thing in doing this, needing affirmation. Talia’s hand wound in his hair, tugging his mouth back against hers as he continued to fuck into her slow and hard and deep. “You did. I was… it was starting to make me think you didn’t want me.”

“Doll, no…” he pulled her deeper into the lingering breathless kiss and stared down into her eyes as he continued to plow into her slow and steady. Her breath caught in her throat and Bucky continued to speak, “I was just… worried.”

“I know. But I was starting to wonder.” Talia’s breathing hitched and her nails dug into his back, dragging down and drawing a hiss from him as the water made contact with the newly broken skin. She gave a sheepish squeak and he chuckled, muttering against her mouth calmly, “Fuck I’m gonna enjoy this if you’re always leavin marks behind, doll.”

“Oh?” Talia bit her lip, locking eyes with him. Their breathing was starting to sync up and his thrusts were becoming deeper but sloppier and the sound of skin smacking against skin echoed off of the shower wall. The icy cold water spilling down onto their bodies went ignored as Bucky continued to fuck her straight into an orgasm that made her have to bite down again just to keep from screaming louder this time. As her walls clenched his cock tight, he growled and slammed into her harder and faster, his eyes firmly fixed on hers, lust turning their color from a baby blue to almost navy. “C’mon.. I know you’re close, baby doll.”

“Oh.. oh.. Mmmm.” Talia moaned, his name shattering through the noise of the shower and their bodies making contact with each thrust. Her juices coated his throbbing cock and his own orgasm spilled over, Bucky continuing to slam her up and down on his cock as he filled her up, the excess seeping down, washing down the drain. “Feels so fuckin good, princess. So fuckin good.” he groaned over and over against her mouth as he pulled her into a kiss just to keep them both from making too much noise. Someone had come into the communal shower area and nearby, a shower started. As they both came down from the high of a shared orgasm, Bucky’s lips trailed lazily over her neck and pressed against her own, muttering softly, “Think you’re okay to walk?”

“Honestly? I doubt.” Talia clung to him, not wanting to break the contact of their bodies. “But we can shower and then you can carry me down the hall…” she gave him a pleading look that turned to a bright smile and a giggle when Bucky laughed and pretended to have to think it over.

“Yeah… You need rest anyway.”

“Mhmm.” Talia muttered, climbing down from his body, taking some soap and squeezing it into a sponge as she started to lather his body up….


	2. Choke Me | Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next.. we have Steve Rogers and an original character, Roxy, undercover at a strip club. This one isn't full on smut, btw.. But it is suggestive as all hell and I do intend to write out actual smut for Cap at some point. I just don't know I'll be using Roxy to do that, tbh.   
> Prompts used for this were as follows:  
> – breath play ( ie, choking)  
> – restraint ( if you squint, for like a whopping 3 seconds)  
> – power struggle ( Roxy, normally a submissive takes over )  
> – lapdance  
> – heavy makeout implied + the undercover theme and the strip club hallway location. Thse prompts are not mine. I pulled them from various lists I found all over the internet. All I do own is the original character and the situation I put these two into.

Steve was sitting on the literal edge of his seat, his eyes glued to Roxy in the flimsy little costume she was wearing to appear as if she were one of the ‘girls’ who worked the club. Bucky gave him a nudge and leaned in, whispered quietly, “Doesn’t feel so great, huh?” with a bit of a smirk. Steve grumbled and shook his head firmly.

He hated watching the men put their hands on her. He hated the thought of her having to go up on stage. He hated the dress she’d chosen. All he wanted to do was shove through the crowd and grab her, drag her off to the first dark corner of the club he could find and remind her who her man was because the flirt mode was out in full force tonight and it was… Driving him insane.

The fact that she just sort of went against him and offered herself up as bait for this because she already had an in at the place as a former dancer, well… That had them arguing the entire way to their destination. And she’d gone into the back without even a word.

He wasn’t used to this whole silent treatment thing, but having had time to calm down… Steve Rogers realized two things.

One, he’d been stubborn and wrong in some of the things he’d said, some of the reasons he’d given as not wanting her to offer herself as bait. He realized where she might have thought he was implying she was weaker or something somehow, when that clearly wasn’t the case. Two, a jealous side that he never even previously knew existed was displaying itself full force right now.

If he got any more tense, he’d probably manage to separate the battered wooden edging that ran the length of the bar away from it. He bit his lip as he watched her moving through the crowd, conversing as if she were old friends with every damn guy in the room. He was watching her so intently that he saw the exact moment she managed to pinch both keycard and flash drive off of the target.

But when she didn’t make her way back over right away, Steve stood. Bucky reached out and groaned inwardly when he saw that look in his friend’s eyes. “Goddamn it, Steve.”

“What the hell is she doing?” Steve muttered as he managed to start shoving through the crowd. He caught up to Roxy in a darkened hallway, the bass heavy music seeming to make the walls pulse beneath his hand as it rested against. His other hand went to her lower back and he hissed against her ear, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to the back. To change.” Roxy’s eyes fluttered open and shut as she felt his chest press firmer into her back and he muttered calmly “That wasn’t part of the plan”.

She swallowed hard and was preparing to turn herself around to explain herself better, but then all hell broke loose around them. Sheer quick thinking had Steve grabbing hold of her arm and putting it behind her back and putting the other hand at her throat because he felt like if anything, given his current disguise, he could make it seem as if he were one of the higher ups within the organization taking Roxy out somewhere more private. Roxy gasped out quietly, “I suppose this is a bad time to mention that being choked and restrained in any way? A serious turn on.” which had Steve swallowing hard and biting back a growl as he felt himself getting even harder than he had been watching her flit about barely dressed and up on stage dancing, grinding against a pole. He felt her ass brazenly rub right against the bulge strained against his jeans and he nipped at the side of her neck in warning. “We need to get out of here.”

When it turned out to be an overly drunk club goer trying to solicit a dancer, they both let out a relieved deep breath. Roxy pouted as he let go of her arm and lowered his hand from her throat and she turned to stare up at him, her fingers toying with the upturned collar of his leather jacket as she tried to give her heart a few seconds to climb down out of her throat. She forgot how scary this club was, how volatile everyone seemed to be.

“I was trying to slip out discreetly.. After I changed. Because god forbid you go all pouty all over again.” Roxy tilted her head slightly, gazing up at him a few seconds. “I was going to show you I could handle things on my own.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Steve swore to himself and sighed, antsy. “Can we maybe just go now? Get back to the compound?”

“Not yet.”

“Why not, woman?”

Roxy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a black door at the end of the hall, locking it behind her. Steve swallowed hard, staring down at her intently as she walked a circle around him, openly fucking him with her eyes while doing so. “Doll?”

“Sit down, Captain Rogers.”

All Steve could do was groan quietly and sink down into the black velvet sitting chair he stood in front of. And as soon as he’d done that, Roxy was on her hands and knees, moving towards the chair slowly, licking her lips as she stared up at him.

She parted his legs, her hands roaming slowly up the insides of his thighs and Steve coughed, shifting in his seat, his eyes glued to her. He went to lean down and reach for her but she lowered his hands, giving a soft giggle as she shook her head no firmly. She made her way up, leaning against him heavily to whisper against his ear, “Oh no.. Did I tell you to touch?”

“But..”

“That’s not how it works in here… Captain.” Roxy was grinding against his lap and Steve gulped, biting his lip as he stared up at her. When he tried again, she reached out, grabbing hold of the collars of his jacket.

“For someone who’s all about the proper procedure, you’re not a good listener at all.”

“Maybe if you’d explain what the proper procedure is…” Steve’s head fell back as she started to lightly grind right against the bulge in his jeans. When she sank out of his lap and started to writhe around on the floor in front of him before raising slightly, popping the button on his waistband. Steve bucked upwards and groaned, his fingertips digging into the arms on the chair, his eyes fluttering open and shut. “Roxy?”

“Shh. Just relax, Captain. Relax and let me call the shots.”

She was raising up a little more, turning away from him and rubbing her ass right against him and by now, Steve was literally throbbing. He caught himself just shy of trying to grab her hips and control the speed just to get more friction going, digging his fingertips into the arm of the chair even deeper instead. His body was teetering a precarious balance between completely tensed up and almost giving up that in favor of total relaxation.

He’d literally never have guessed she had this side to her. Until now, the dirtiest thing they’d ever done was their frequent sexting whenever one or the other was away on a mission. He bucked himself against her and she turned to face him, shaking her head, biting her lip. Roxy’s breathing hitched as she felt the friction each time she rubbed her barely covered cunt right against the front of his jeans, but that friction wasn’t enough.

Natasha had been right earlier… If she wanted to invoke any hidden dirty side Steve Rogers had, she was going to have to take matters in her own hand. And after the way he’d tried to take over earlier, trying to go over her head and stop her from doing what she had tonight, she definitely wanted to show him she could handle herself in literally any situation… And yeah, maybe a small part of her just wanted to really push and see if she could make his own iron clad self control shatter.

Steve barely restrained the growl that came when she worked her way up his body all over again from the floor, her tits right at eye level. He tensed up even more, trying to remind himself that she was in control here.

He wasn’t crazy about giving up the reigns, but.. This was hot.

She lowered herself onto his lap again, rocking her hips back and forth and she whispered against his ear, “What do you wanna do more than anything right now, Captain?”

“Get you outta here.” Steve answered quietly, a sharp hiss accentuating his words as he bucked himself against her while trying to shift the way he sat. His cock was throbbing. When he finally got her out of here and back to their hotel room, all bets were off.

“And?” Roxy continued, baring her cunt down on his lap just a little harder and a lot slower. He could feel her starting to soak through the thin fabric of the hot pink hot pants she was wearing and he swallowed hard, his head falling back against the headrest again as he managed to choke out, “And rip that outfit off you.”

“Oh…” Roxy pressed herself against him completely, starting her mouth at his throat, carefully leaving little bites and suck marks and nips against his exposed skin. Steve’s breath caught in his throat and he cleared it. “Yeah.. and then I wanna bend you over the bed. See, Roxy, you’re bein a real bad girl right now, doll. And bad girls deserve one thing.”

Roxy gave a teasing giggle against his mouth. “You gonna spank me, Captain? Maybe I like that too.. Definitely like it when you put that big hand against my throat and squeeze a little like you just did out there….” and that final time of her, calling him captain.. That snapped whatever shred of self control that Steve Rogers had left. He stood, Roxy’s legs circling his waist. Stepping into the hall revealed that they were a few short steps to a doorway. If he had to bet, that doorway led to the alley.. Where his motorcycle was parked.

He hurried out the doors, muttering the code word to exit to the rest of their team. And after stopping to hold Roxy against a wall and bite down on her neck, sure to leave a very visible mark behind when he finished sucking at the area and biting it, he was putting her onto the back of his motorcycle and heading towards the hotel as fast as he could manage to drive….


	3. MILF isn't A Bad Word | Eddie Brock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I realize that TECHNICALLY... Venom has not shit to do with the Avengers but. The character is Marvel and so, this is where I'm putting him. Eddie Brock & singlemom!original female character for the win anybody?
> 
> Again, I do not own the prompts I used to make this. They all came from different lists I've saved.I only own the original characters / scenario I went with to write this.
> 
> Prompts used:  
> “Milf isn’t a bad word.” + Neighbors / friends with benefits + single mom au + “Did you just slap my ass?” / “Actually, I firmly grasped it.” / “Did you just quote Spongebob?” + heavy flirting / teasing + “Apparently all our friends have a bet going that we end up together. + on the kitchen table + quickie
> 
> Warnings: unprotected sex, oral - iirc, body fluids, neighbor catching them almost in the act but not quite...

Hunk ← Lucy is spending the night with my sister, so… If you wanted to come by…

Hunk ← There’s something we need to talk about. If that’s okay with you?

Hunk ← Also, you realize you don’t play fair, right? That voice of yours on the radio this morning… I have not been able to get it out of my head all day.

Maya almost deleted the texts and didn’t send them, but she took a deep breath and hit send instead. Rita was right. She needed to stop dancing around it and go for what she wanted. The longer she waited, the more reason she gave herself to chicken out. And Eddie Brock made her happier than she’d been in a really long time. Eddie and Lucy got along well, he doted on her. Lucy loved Eddie to death, even when Venom decided to crop up in the middle of storytime some nights. Things just felt right with Eddie.

Tonight, Maya thought to herself with a silly grin, tonight is the night I tell him I’m done keeping us low key. I know that’s been bothering him and I need to fix that. She placed her phone on the counter and stripped down, stepping beneath the warm water.  
By the time she’d finished her shower, her cell phone was ringing.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed for it, thinking it would be Eddie. When she realized it was Randy, another neighbor who’s relentless pursuit as of late was growing tiresome, she frowned at the phone and answered.

“Randy, hi.”  
“Hey, I was wondering…Are you busy tonight?”

 _… HOPEFULLY…_ Maya thought to herself as she bit her lip and listened to Randy’s idea for a date, his pleading with her to give him one chance as she dug around in her closet, trying to settle on an outfit for the night, _… I SHOULD JUST ANSWER THE DOOR NAKED… THAT’LL REALLY THROW EDDIE FOR A LOOP…_

“So.. about that date?” Randy finished up, pacing his living room, scowling to himself when Maya offered up an excuse for a third time, “I’m real busy. Trying to finish remodeling Lucy’s big girl bedroom… Maybe later?”. He took a deep breath, reminded himself that if he wanted her, he had to keep trying and he offered to come over later and help out, frowning when he heard dial tone and realized that Maya had abruptly ended the call before he even got the offer out.  
Maya put her phone back down, rolling her eyes. Randy wasn’t fooling anyone. He was irritated and frankly, coming off a little pushy with his advances lately and honestly, Maya didn’t care because she’d made her mind up and she was over Randy’s attempts. Taking herself off the market.

She hadn’t clicked with him like she’d clicked with Eddie. Putting the conversation out of her mind, she stared anxiously at her cell phone. Eddie hadn’t texted back yet and it wasn’t like him.  
Just as she was about to sit down the phone again, it lit up.

She bit her lip as she realized that Eddie was texting back.

* * *

  
Eddie stared intently at the cell phone in her hand. Bumping into his ex and her new fiance earlier had him really thinking about his own thing with Maya. And apparently, it wasn’t just him thinking about it, because as he tried to come up with a response, Venom butted in ,, Tell her how you feel, Eddie Brock. Tell her that you no longer wish to keep things private.”  
“But I don’t wanna make her uncomfortable, either. There’s a way to do shit, buddy.” Eddie muttered as he took a deep breath, biting back a quiet groan at her slightly suggestive second text. By the time he reached the third one, he was torn between anxious and horny. Anxious because she hinted that they needed to talk and in his past, that had never been a good thing and horny because the whole tone of the string of texts was… Somewhat racier than normal for her. He was getting mixed feelings here and he wasn’t sure how to respond.

Kitten → On my way now. Too bad Luce is at Rita’s. Venom was gonna share these chicken nuggets with her. ;P  
Kitten → Oh? What about, hm?  
Kitten → Hey, listen… If my voice was stuck in your head all day, consider it payback because I have not been able to stop thinkin about you all day either.

“I’m a fuckin sap, that’s what I am.” Eddie shoved the phone back into his pockets, slipping the motorcycle helmet down over his head and straddling his motorcycle, revving the engine. The drive across town seemed to both fly by and take hours and by the time he was parking his motorcycle at the curb in front of the 2 story townhouse next door to his own, he’d already started to brace himself in preparation of what she might want to talk to him about.

By the time he was standing in front of her door, she was opening it, pulling him through the door and into the house by the collars of his leather jacket. Her body molded against his and she rose to tiptoe, crashing glossy and soft red lips against his mouth almost hungrily. His hands moved down her back, stopping on her ass, squeezing and rubbing. It made her rub against him and she gave a needy little whimper as Eddie muttered amused into the kiss, “Thought you said ya needed to talk to me, hm?”

 _,, LET IT BE, EDDIE BROCK”_ Venom piped up. But naturally Venom would be in favor of… whatever was happening right now, because Venom had apparently ‘bonded’ with the two females in question.

 _,, SO HAVE YOU, EDDIE BROCK.”_ Venom took joy in reminding him. Eddie cleared his throat as a warning for Venom to pipe down and thought his answer, _,, YEAH WELL, YOU KNOW HOW THE WHOLE WE GOTTA TALK THING GOES, BUDDY”._

Once Venom was silent again, amusing himself within, Eddie turned his attention back to waiting on Maya to say something. Instead, she seemed to be distracted, her hands resting against his jacket, working it down and off his body, tossing it at the bench next to the door where her purse and keys sat. Eddie chuckled against her mouth as he muttered again, “Not gonna answer me, kitten?”

Maya pouted up at him, pulling away to catch her breath, heavily distracted at the moment. Her heart was racing in her chest and she knew that he’d be curious and that she couldn’t just show him how she truly felt about their current arrangement, she’d actually have to tell him too, but for some reason, it all seemed so much easier in her head.

 _… BECAUSE IF I KEEP THE WORDS IN MY HEAD JUST A LITTLE LONGER, THEN THIS CAN’T GO BADLY… HE CAN’T JUST DECIDE THAT THIS IS TOO SERIOUS FOR HIM AND END IT…_ the thought had her frowning a little and trying to shove it out as quickly as it came. She pressed into him a little more, Eddie’s back meeting the door frame with a soft smack as his arms wrapped around her and he gazed down at her, slightly panicked look in those blue green eyes of his.

Again, she took a deep breath, locking eyes with him this time. “Well, I’ve been thinking and I… I can’t keep on like this…”

His face fell and Maya swore, giving a soft laugh as she shook her head. “I’m not breaking it off, you dork. Will you let me explain? Please?”

Eddie took a deep breath, preparing himself. _,, SURE, SHE’S SAYIN SHE’S NOT ENDIN THINGS. MEANS NOTHIN.”_ he thought as he gave a nod. “I’m listenin, kitten.”

“Well, all our friends have a bet going on…And earlier, me and Rita were talking… And it made me realize something… I don’t want to keep this just between us. I don’t want this to just be hooking up all the time or spending nights at each other’s place.. I mean I love it, don’t get me wrong but I… I want more, okay? I want you. And me.. Together.” Maya finished rambling, gazing down at the front of his tee shirt intently, walking her fingers up and down his chest as she held her breath.

Was she about to lose him? Why was it taking so long for him to answer?

Eddie’s jaw dropped, because he hadn’t been expecting her to say that, at all. He’d been expecting her to end things.

 _,, WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER HER, EDDIE BROCK?”_ Venom roared to life, almost insistent. Eddie cleared his throat in warning again and after a second or two, his mouth opening and closing as he dragged his palm over the back of his head, it hit him.

The whole reason he’d been feeling antsy and restless lately was because she seemed to be in favor of keeping this between the two of them. She didn’t want more and he did.  
Rather than waste even more time, because he could see it in those big brown eyes of hers, she was starting to panic a little, he slid her up his body, stepping across the hall and into her kitchen and dining room, sitting her on the counter as his mouth attacked her own hungrily, messy and biting sloppy kisses, the soft smacking sound of mouth against mouth filling the quiet and sexually charged tension between the two of them.

“Fuckin awesome.” he breathed against her neck, the warmth of his breath tickling her skin as she wrapped her legs around his hips and laughed softly. He was leaning in closer, nearly pressing her back against the table, muttering almost distractedly, “I was going to take you to bed but I just don’t think we’re gonna make it.”

The knock on her patio door had the pair springing apart and Eddie scowling as he glanced back. Randy, Maya’s neighbor on the opposite side stood there, gaping, giving Eddie a glare that had Eddie rolling his eyes. Maya swore to herself and muttered against Eddie’s neck breathlessly, “What the fuck made him think I wanted him to come over, I wonder?”

“Well, to be fair, kitten… you’re kinda passive. Took you five minutes of dancing around it to tell me to get lost that night I came by.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t want you to get lost. I want him to get lost.” Maya nodded to the patio, giving a sarcastic wave of sorts at Randy, who was still outside knocking.

“Maybe we should give him a show, huh?” Eddie teased, but Maya rubbed herself against him, her arms wrapping tighter around his neck as she mumbled lazily against his lips, “Don’t you dare tempt me, Eddie.”

“Maybe I want to tempt you.” Eddie laughed, the corner of her mouth connecting with his mouth lazily as he went in for another kiss. She pouted and cleared her throat, nodding to the door and reluctantly, Eddie pried himself away from her, walking over to the patio door, sliding it open long enough to say, “Hey Randy… Maya’s busy right now. Try not coming back, yeah?” and sliding the door shut, locking it behind him because something about the guy just screamed creepy as hell and frankly, Eddie wasn’t in the mood to let Venom out to play, ruining his own current fun for the night.

He scooped Maya off her kitchen table, carrying her up the stairs, kicking the door to her bedroom open with his foot and stepping inside. After sweeping the top of the dresser free of the clothes on top of it, he was stepping between her legs, his mouth latching onto her bottom lip, sucking as his hands went straight for the tie in the leopard print silk robe.

The robe pooled around her and Eddie gave a quiet growl as his eyes roamed over her body and he smirked. “Well shit, kitten.” he raked a hand over his head, flashing her a teasing smirk, “You know tearing off your clothes is the fun part, right? The hell am I supposed to do now?” as he tilted her head to the side, pushing her hair out of the way, his mouth moving down the side of her neck, littering soft skin with bite and suck marks as his hands moved up and down her body. Her legs wrapped around his hips, squeezing tight and Eddie groaned quietly when she rubbed herself against him again, more urgently.

“Well, you COULD fuck me.” Maya managed to whimper as her mouth moved down the front of his throat, leaving marks of her own behind on him, smirking as she did so. Her hands went down to the hem of his tee shirt and she started to tug it upward and throwing it onto her bedroom floor as soon as she had it over his head, lowering her mouth and settling it sporadically on his chest and abdomen in various spots after slipping off the top of the dresser, stepping so that she stood in front of him. His eyes fluttered open and shut as the blunt of her teeth scraped at his chest, her mouth latching onto a patch of skin, sucking. Fingertips dug into her body and he stared down at her, muttering quietly, “ Oh no, kitten. What I’m about to do to you is more than fuckin you. We’re past fuckin you now, kitten. This is MAKING LOVE.” as she stared back up at him, biting her lip, her hand hovering over the button on his favorite pair of jeans.

She gave a soft smile and a giggle, working the button out of the buttonhole and then slowly unzipping his jeans, giving a tug to jeans and underwear so that they hit the floor. As her lips moved in a line over his abdomen, he tensed and a growl slipped out of his mouth, his fingers catching in her hair as she hit her knees in front of him. Her tongue danced over the tip of his cock and as she took more of him into her mouth, he groaned, thrusting carefully against her mouth, his head falling back as his fingers curled, gripping the edges of the dresser, pressing his back into it just a little more in an attempt to stay on his feet. “Fuck.” his toes curled against hardwood flooring and the hand tangled in her hair tugged at it as he thrust his hips against her mouth a little faster and she took him deeper in her throat, teasing her tongue over the vein that ran the length of his cock.

“Kitten, look up at me.” Eddie coaxed, staring down at her intently, an adoring and oh so hungry look in his eyes as they locked on her.

Maya pulled away, wiping at her mouth, biting that lip. Eddie nodded to the queen sized bed behind her and leaning down, he gripped her chin, pulling her mouth against him as he muttered into a deep and almost bruising kiss, “On the bed, kitten. Right now. On your knees…”

Maya swallowed hard, slinking over to the bed, settling on it on all fours and Eddie made his way over, flopping down, the mattresses giving a slow creak at the sudden motion. Once he’d settled in, he reached up, gripping Maya’s hips and pulling her up his body, his nose bumping against her cunt as he inhaled deep and growled quietly. “ Wanted to make this fair, kitten.” Eddie muttered as his tongue traveled up the inside of her thighs, and her mouth wrapped around his cock all over again, her head bobbing up and down. As his tongue worked over her clit and then his lips latched on, she whimpered aloud, her body tensing a little, the humming sound she made vibrating through his length and making him grip her hips tighter, rocking them back against his face as he continued to suck at her clit. Maya’s hands gripped his thighs and for a few seconds, it felt so good that she almost forgot to breathe, the bobbing of her mouth as she took him deeper into her throat. The sucking sounds of his mouth latching onto her clit over and over shattered through the silence, competing with the sound of her tongue lapping greedily at his cock. His grip on her hips tightened and he growled, feeling her starting to drip, his tongue darting down her inner thigh to clean up the mess, smirking against soft skin as he did so.

“So fucking sweet. Like candy.” Eddie mused, his teeth scraping against her thigh, latching on erratically, littering up the insides with bite and suck marks, starting the slow and torturous journey back up, his nose bumping against her cunt, Eddie inhaling deep and latching his teeth onto dripping folds as the suction from her mouth tightened around his cock. “Fuck. That’s it, kitten.” his voice came out more of a growl than anything, and he plunged his tongue deep into her dripping sex, slurping and licking her clean as he felt her legs starting to shake. “Get on your back, kitten. Let me take care of you, hm?” his breath tickled the insides of her thighs and her cunt as he muttered the words quietly against.

All Maya could do was nod, let him pull her down onto the bed. As he settled himself on top of her, she went to wrap her legs around him but instead, she bent them at the knee, resting a leg on either side of his body as he lined himself up, his face lowering, his mouth crashing against her own hungrily as his teeth tugged at her lips, kissing until she felt her lips aching and swelling on impact.

Tonight felt different. There wasn’t any rush, they weren’t just tearing each other’s clothes off and going at it like they’d gone mad. Eddie caught her gaze as his cock sank into her, inch by inch. He bit his lip and gave her that crooked grin, leaning down to mutter lazily against her mouth, “Ah, this was better than a quickie on the kitchen table anyway, right kitten?”

“Fuck.. Oh god yes.” Maya breathed against his neck as she dug her fingers into his shoulders and tugged at his hair, rocking her hips upward to meet his slow and deep drives, the smack of skin against skin competing with the quiet creaking of the bed beneath them with every little move they made. His hips connected with her body hard; almost enough to leave bruising behind. His mouth latched onto her neck, dancing across her throat, littering her skin with more bite marks and bruises and when it met her mouth again, she was almost breathless. She held on tighter, a muffled sigh soft against his neck, sending a shiver racing through him as he chuckled and stopped, planting noisy and playful kisses on her face. “That sigh was a good thing right, kitten?”

“A very good thing, Eddie.” Maya crashed her mouth against his, softly smiling into the kiss. He tilted her hips upward slightly, driving into her deep and slow, over and over, almost as if he were hell bent on fucking her deep into the mattress on her bed, that goofy smirk on his face as his gaze settled on her, pinned below. “Good.” he muttered softly against the shell of her ear as he buried his cock inside her even deeper, panting against her ear, “Because all I wanna do is make ya happy, kitten. You know that, yeah?”

“Yes.” Maya moaned, her head tilting, her eyes fluttering open and shut. Her orgasm was building at almost a blinding speed and she was literally almost seeing stars, her body tense, her grip on Eddie tight and only getting tighter, “Oh fuck.. Yeah baby, c’mon.. Faster. Please?”

Eddie chuckled, shaking his head no. “We got all night, you and me.”  
“But… ah fuck… I’m so close, please.” Maya whimpered out, her teeth grazing against the edge of his ear as her legs gripped his hips tighter and she rocked herself up against him, trying desperately to get her own way, pouting when Eddie’s hips pinned her in tighter. Eddie growled against her mouth, his teeth tugging at her lower lip, his lips clenching around it as he muttered with a dark chuckle, “Not yet, kitten. You gonna be good for me?”

“Yes.” Maya said it quickly, because he was starting to slow to a full stop and she wanted him to keep going, keep fucking into her like he was because it felt too good for him to stop now. And she knew what a tease he could be.

“So wet, kitten. Feels so good, burying my cock inside you.” Eddie grunted against her throat as his mouth danced over it, his teeth latching sporadically in different spots. Oh, he was making it his mission to leave her completely covered in his marks.

He wanted it obvious whose woman she was now. If he could, he’d hire a skywriter and have them fly over the city, advertising it. His heart raced at the reminder that she wanted to be with him. He still hadn’t fully gotten his head around it.

“You’re mine. Right, kitten?” Eddie breathed against her skin, catching her gaze, flashing her that smirk she loved so much. Maya bit her lip and nodded, no hesitation. “All yours, baby.” she clung to him as he continued to fuck into her, slow and deep. His cock slammed into her G spot over and over and all she could do was moan and whimper, begging for her release.

Eddie groaned as he felt himself getting even closer. He tried stopping again, it didn’t work. Staring down at her, he bit his lip. “You gonna cum for me, kitten?”

“Yes.. Fuck yes.” Maya moaned out, digging her nails into his shoulders and dragging them down his back, making him buck into her harder and faster, so fast that the smack of skin against skin echoed through the room and almost overpowered the sound of her headboard hitting the wall at a steady pace. HIs hips stammered and she rocked herself against his thrusts eagerly, her orgasm ripping through, leaving her shaking and moaning, whimpering his name even louder, Eddie joining in when he felt her walls vise his cock, milking him of his seed, his mouth crashing against her mouth, deep and heavy kisses, the soft sound of their smacking lips and heavy breathing filling the air as he fucked them both through their orgasm.

Spent and sated, Maya pulled Eddie down on top of her and Eddie rolled onto the mattress, pulling her into his arms, kissing the bridge of her nose as she nuzzled against him. “Fuck. I know I say this every time, kitten, but that was amazing.” Eddie muttered, raising a hand to brush hair out of her eyes.

“It always is, baby. Are you thirsty? I can go get us some water.”  
“A little, yeah. Don’t want you to move though.” Eddie pouted as Maya pried herself out of his embrace and stood, tugging his tee shirt down over her head. Eddie reached out, lightly smacking her ass and Maya turned, poking out her tongue. “Did you just smack my ass?”

“Actually, I firmly grasped it.” Eddie chuckled, pulling her back down onto the edge of the bed. Maya laughed against his mouth, “You totally just quoted Spongebob… This isn’t getting us water, baby.”

“Okay, fine.. But hurry back, kitten. A guy gets lonely up here without ya.” Eddie planted a noisy kiss on her lips and let her loose so that she could go downstairs and get them both a glass of water…


	4. Faster Baby | Pietro Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly.... Pietro should still be alive. Just saying. As always, the prompts I used are not mine, they're from lists I've bookmarked for inspo. The only thing I own in this case is my original character, (Barton!OC warning, I know that makes some people lose their entire mind, giving existing characters kids / siblings, but... I do what I want.) and the scenario I put these two crazy fucks into.
> 
> Prompts Used:  
> HEAVY KISSING / HEAVY MAKEOUT + MASTURBATION,CAUGHT MASTURBATING + ANIMALISTIC DESIRES
> 
> Warnings:  
> masturbation, body fluids, sex on a counter with people in the same house. unprotected sex.

All she wanted was a nice cold shower. A few minutes to herself to kind of attempt to unstick the mental image of a shirtless Pietro sparring out in the barn with her father so that it didn’t keep popping up and taunting her. Grabbing her favorite bath bomb, a pair of comfy sweats and a cropped tee shirt left over from cheer camp 3 years before, she stepped through the door that joined her bedroom to the bathroom.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t hear the water running… Or Pietro Maximoff, practically growling her name from inside the shower as his hand circled his thick length, his breathing heavy, his eyes clouded with lust as he imagined himself pressing her against the shower wall and pounding her until she couldn’t stand. Pietro was so caught up in his own fantasies that he didn’t hear the door opening. He could only feel the rush as his orgasm began to build.

The second Nicola realized that she’d burst in on Pietro completely naked, she spun around, eyes covered and her cheeks burning hot. The image of water racing over the well defined muscular body was seared into her brain now and for a second or two, all she could do was surrender to the awe of it as it lingered there, dancing lazily in front of her eyes. Again, taunting her. Teasing her with what she wanted but knew she didn’t dare have.

“Jesus Christ, don’t you lock doors, Maximoff?” Nicola snapped, feeling herself tense up all over again. If the tension built within her just a little more, she was going to explode. If she didn’t get some form of release soon, this living situation was going to drive her absolutely batshit insane.

“You are the one who just barged in, Barton.” Pietro snipped, trying to calm down. His heart was thudding lazily against his chest and he tried not to show it, but right now was possibly the most flustered he’d ever been.

And that was saying something when one took into consideration the amount of times he’d had a close encounter with her since she’d shown up at home the week before. One particular time, when he’d found her sunning down by the pond just at the edge of the woods came rushing right back to his mind and his jaw clenched as he tried to will himself not to think about it.

Because thinking about it… Or watching her help her father fix a fence earlier, the way she’d discarded her shirt in favor of the bikini top beneath when the sun above got too hot for her… Those were the very reasons he was even in the bathroom in the first place. Now he was worried that she might have heard him groaning and growling her name a few minutes before…Just the thought had him tensing up and preparing for some remark or something of that nature from her. He found himself surprised when he met her gaze and not only did she seem tense all over, but she was still turned away… And he saw her steal a quick peek through her fingertips as they hovered over her eyes. It had him curious because normally, all the two did was argue back and forth for the most part. Or have awkward encounters like this particular one was shaping to be.

If he made her as tense as she kept him…. Pietro shoved the intrusive thought out of his head because there was no way in hell she possibly wanted him like that… Was there?

“Because I didn’t think anyone was in here.” Nicola turned to find Pietro still standing there, a towel slung dangerously low around his hips now. She took a shaky breath and bit her lip, trying to force herself to look at literally anything around her but him.

Pietro tensed under her dancing gaze and he found himself wondering again if she’d heard him groaning her name just now. If she had one tenth of a clue what he’d been doing in the shower, he found himself wondering as a smirk filled his face, just how would she react to it?

Parts of him wanted to tease her with it a little, just the way she seemed to enjoy teasing and baiting him almost ninety five percent of the time.

He stepped closer and so did she and their bodies bumped together softly.

“You’re in my way…” Nicola blurted it out even though the way he felt pressed against her was almost sheer heaven and the last thing she wanted was for Pietro to move. In fact, as the words left her mouth, she was shuffling closer. 

A water droplet dripped from damp and darkened hair, falling to his nose and rolling down the sharp slope, then down his lips. Nicola swallowed hard as her eyes fixed on the water droplet’s journey down full and very kissable lips. Then down lower, rolling down his neck.

She didn’t even realize just how distracted she truly was until she was snapped back into the moment by Pietro clearing his throat as he stared her down intently. “And yet, you are moving closer.” 

That amused look in his eye had her bristling at the comment and she bit her lip, clearing her throat. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came so she closed it again. Before she realized what she was doing, she was raising her hand and trailing a fingertip right down the center of his damp chest, the feel of his heart racing beneath her fingertip enough to make her smirk also as she raised her gaze. “You’re not moving either.”

And he moved alright. Closer. A hand clenched into a fist becoming unclenched and lowering, lightly gripping her side. He stared down at pouty lips intently, found himself wondering what exactly she’d do if he just went in for the kill and kissed her until neither of them could breathe.

Nicola could feel him getting hard through the towel and she barely managed to stop herself from whimpering. His hand squeezed her hip tighter and she swallowed harder. Her heart was absolutely pounding now but she managed to make herself look up at him and meet his gaze intently, a pout forming because he’d yet to respond to her.

Pietro chuckled quietly, speaking up again. “Maybe it is because I don’t want to move. And maybe, you don’t want me to either. Am I right, kvietok?” 

Nicola let out a ragged breath and her mouth opened and closed. She glared, but about a second into glaring up at him, that glare softened… Jade colored eyes seemed to both darken and brighten and if the heat rising to her cheeks was anything to go by, Nicola knew she had a snowball in hell’s chance of getting herself out of this.

And honestly? She didn’t want to.

She was too tired of fighting temptation. And now he was offering it up on a silver platter. Or it certainly felt that way.

Any remaining willpower that Nicola Barton had left within snapped with the rough hands and their gentle squeeze on her hips when he pulled her closer, boldly rubbing her right up against him as he chuckled against her hair. His finger slipped beneath her chin, tilting it so that she had no choice but to look him directly in the eyes.

“I asked you a question, kvietok. You will answer.” Pietro did his best at a calm outward appearance but half of him honestly half expected Nicola to slap him or something, parts of him were afraid of crossing one line too many, that he was being entirely too forward here when acting on his hunch about this lingering tension between the two.

He leaned down a little, his nose bumping lightly against the tip of hers. Her breath caught in her throat and the whimper came quietly. He felt the shiver as it passed through her body. “Don’t like it when someone else is doing the teasing…Do you, kvietok?”

“I wasn’t…” Nicola tried to say she hadn’t been teasing him, but she knew she’d be lying if she said it, so she went quiet. The warmth from his body enveloped her and she found herself leaning against him just a little, almost cautious. “Okay, fine. I want you. I want you so much and it’s driving me insane! Is that what you wanted to hear, Pietro?”

Nicola braced herself for the laughter and the teasing that she was at least ninety nine percent certain were coming her way, but instead, Pietro seemed to snap.

It took longer than she would’ve liked but finally, he had her back against the door to the small upstairs bathroom and the lock clicked shut softly. He towered over her, staring down intently. His towel was slipping even lower and Nicola’s gaze fixed on it, an almost needy whine escaping when she realized just how much she wanted the towel out of her way.

And her clothes. Those had to go too.

“Raise your leg,kvietok.” the muttered command came against the side of her neck and Nicola raised her leg to his hip. HIs hands immediately wandered down to her thigh and her ass, squeezing and rubbing as he let their bodies rub against each other, building the friction between them to a point where he felt her tensing and shivering at his every touch, each breath taken against her skin as his mouth moved over it.

He’d done everything but actually kiss her yet and he could tell it was driving her crazy. She kept trying to grab his cheeks and guide his mouth up to her own but he’d merely shake his head and then drop it again, letting his mouth roam over her neck… Or her throat and outward, dancing almost suggestively over each of her collarbones, grazing his teeth against soft flesh.

Nicola’s thighs clenched. Practically dripping, she tried again to drive his mouth back to her own, dying to kiss him at last, a frustrated moan coming quietly when again, he managed to dissuade her attempt. For as fast as the Sokovian male moved normally, when in seductive mode, he seemed to move almost painfully slow. Rough hands wandered beneath the hem of her tee shirt, her back tapping against the door softly with each little press he made into her body. Her hand raised as she rose to tiptoe, coming to rest against his cheek, those velvety lips brushing faintly against his mouth which fell open all too eagerly.

He’d been wanting this, dreaming of this, since earlier in the month when she came back to the farm. Her tongue darted out, slipping over the outline of his mouth and he bucked into her, giving a quiet growl as lust blown blue eyes roamed hungrily, darkening to almost navy. His hand slipped idly beneath the band at the bottom of her bra and he palmed at her breasts, a pleased smirk playing at his lips as she shivered at the touch and when he pulled away, she pouted.

“That is all you had to say, kvietok.” huskily mumbled words against her throat, the lust in his voice making it almost the perfect lazy drawl. His hips thrust against her suggestively and when she rubbed against him urgently, clinging to his body, his teeth caught on her throat, tugging carefully at skin.

She lowered her hand, letting it linger at the loose tied knot in the front of the towel around his hips. One little touch and the towel fell free. She gave a soft whimper filled giggle at it happening, a hand raised to her mouth as if to silently say Oops. Pietro pressed himself into her harder, his hand slipping from beneath her bra to tear her shirt off and throw it onto the floor where his towel had only just been discarded, he managed to do this all while peppering in light and heavy kisses and as much groping as he could manage with his free hand. After working the clasps of her bra free, it wound up tossed behind Pietro, settling on the edge of the hamper in the corner behind the door before slipping down, settling onto the floor. His hands wandered down between them, fingers tugging in the waistband of the black running shorts she’d been wearing, tugging them down. Fingertips snagged in the thin straps holding a pair of neon pink panties in place and soon those joined the rest of the clothing on the floor and his palm rested against her bare cunt, squeezing as his mouth worked it’s way back up her neck.

By the time his mouth finally latched onto her lips, crashing against them as her mouth fell open easily, beyond ready for that first kiss, he could feel her juices dripping against his palm and this only made him press against her harder, rubbing himself against her as his palm squeezed her cunt even more. When she rubbed against him in response, he growled into the kiss, deepening it, his tongue clashing with her tongue almost desperately as her fingers dragged over his scalp, tangling in thick light brown locks and tugging as if she wanted to deepen the kiss even more. He was starting to feel dizzy, lacking oxygen and broke the kiss, letting them both catch their breath as he lifted her and sat her on the counter nearby, pressing into her again almost immediately and mumbling huskily against her mouth in a mixture of Sokovian and English.

Nicola whimpered and clung to him as she danced her mouth down his neck, leaving a string of purpling bite marks and hickies against pale skin. Pietro continued to mumble, telling her in detail exactly what he’d been doing before she burst into the bathroom on her, smirking as every word he muttered against her lips,neck and throat seemed to have her squirming, rubbing against him, her legs circling his waist with her heels digging into his backside for leverage. The way she went from wet to dripping and he could feel it each time the tip of his cock just barely grazed against her opening.

She gripped his jaw, making him stop to look up at her. “Now…please?”

Pietro swallowed hard, a teasing gleam in his eye as his mouth brushed against hers enough that he could tease his tongue over the outline of kiss swollen lips. She rubbed herself against him with more urgency than he expected out of her and even though the idea of continuing to tease her like she’d been unknowingly doing to him for weeks now was a tempting one, his remaining shred of resolve to do so melted away and all he could do was nod as he slid her forward on the counter so that she was closer to him. Her hand dipped down, circling his cock and he groaned, bucking into her hand, a shiver passing through him as she guided it along dripping folds. “Now you are teasing me, kvietok.”

“A little, yeah.” came her breathy reply against his neck. He sank the tip into her core, stopping to pull her into another deep and heavy kiss as he continued to slip his cock into her throbbing sex slowly, inch for inch. When she tensed, he stilled, capturing her mouth in another kiss. Nicola felt herself being stretched and filled - nearly overfilled, and gasping as the pain began to subside, she lifted her face to his, her mouth crashing against his lips, her teeth latching onto his lower one to tug as she rocked her hips against him a little, trying to get him to move again, a needy whine filling the air and almost shattering the silence that had gathered in the room around them.

Remembering that pretty much everyone was still very much awake and around the farmhouse, Pietro pressed the side of his finger against her lips, a breathy whisper against the shell of her ear, “You have to be quiet, kvietok.”

“Why do I have the feeling you’re gonna make that a challenge?” Nicola muttered softly against his neck as he started to fuck into her slower and harder, going deeper with each drive he made into her throbbing core. All he did was smirk at her and she pouted again, trying to rock her hips against him to meet his drives in the hopes of speeding them up even if only just a little. 

Oh, he intended to make it a challenge, alright. And given the way she was already shaking, her hips were already trying to collide with his on every deep thrust he made, it was a challenge he felt fairly confident he’d win. She might not scream or be loud, but… She’d be a shaking and whimpering wet mess when he was done with her. 

But his bets were on her getting loud. He wanted her loud, his name echoing off the bathroom tiles as he pounded into her hard, slow and deep.

“Feels good, kvietok?” he muttered against her ear with a dark chuckle as she writhed around, her hips meeting his eagerly, her heels digging into his backside more and more with each deep drive into her cunt. “I asked you if this feels good.” his tone had her whimpering, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she gasped against his mouth when it conquered her own yet again just as she prepared to answer, “So good… C’mon, Pietro… can’t you go a little faster? Please?”

Rather than faster, he slammed into her deeper, long and slow drives. His hands drifted up and down her sides, gripping her hips as he kept her from trying to speed them up. She moaned louder, the sound echoed off of the bathroom wall loudly. In her desperate attempt to get some kind of leverage, she reached out to grip the counter and sent a bottle of shampoo clattering to the floor with a heavy thud instead. Footsteps outside the door had them both going quiet as possible, Pietro going still, his thick cock buried deep in her heat as he pulled her into a kiss just to keep her from whimpering or anything and giving away what was going on in the bathroom at the moment.

She nipped at his lip and when he started to fuck into her at a slow and steady pace all over again, it was all she could do to keep from screaming his name and drawing the attention of whoever happened to be passing by the bathroom outside all over again.

The footsteps got further down the hall and Nicola begged against his ear, “C’mon. Need to feel you now.” and it was enough to spur Pietro into movement again, chuckling against her mouth and then her neck, sucking in a sharp breath as the slightest tilt of her hips had him hitting a new spot and it felt entirely too good to stop.

It definitely felt better than his hand had earlier. 

“You do,hmm?”

“Yes. I… -oh fuck.” Nicola’s head fell back, almost hitting the edge of the mirror behind her, but Pietro’s quick reflexes had him putting his hand behind her head so she didn’t and he buried his mouth against her neck, latching on, leaving a mark. His hips snapped against her erratically and when his cock bottomed out buried deep inside her, he growled against her skin, teeth sinking into the purpling circle of flesh and drawing a moan out of her. A moan that was quickly swallowed by the kiss when Pietro thought he heard footsteps approaching the door again. Again he went still, kissing her, leaning into her heavily as she glared at the door and he chuckled quietly, a brow raised.

“Every single time I get close.” Nicola pouted, turning her attention back to Pietro, rocking herself over his length, moving herself even more into his arms so that his cock sank in to the hilt, drawing out a moan that was only barely covered by her crashing her mouth against Pietro’s mouth, his tongue tracing her teeth and then slipping between them to tangle with her tongue, distracting her from getting any louder. If they had the house all to themselves, he’d be relishing every single whimper and moan, each time she cried out his name. He’d be moaning and growling, especially when she rocked those hips to meet his thrusts the way she was and as a result, had him bottoming out all over again.

“So you’re close, hmm… Can’t wait to feel you, kvietok.” Pietro urged as his own orgasm grew to an intensity that had his hips stammering and had him going still, doing anything he possibly could to stop himself and hold off for her. Teeth grazed against skin all over again, almost animalistic was the desire to leave his mark behind all over her. Just the thought of seeing those marks again after this and knowing he was the reason they were there… that she was his… His heart raced and he muttered in a low and lust filled whisper, “Are you mine?”

“All yours.” Nicola promised without any hesitation, her orgasm building to an almost dizzying height. Her head fell back again, hitting Pietro’s hand and she moaned, the sound swallowed whole by his mouth as he rushed to catch her in another kiss. 

When he attempted to slow them down again, she whimpered and begged him not to stop, her legs squeezing his body tight as her walls clenched his length. Pietro growled quietly, hips snapping frantically now, driving into her harder and deeper, faster like she wanted at last as her juices covered his cock, making him groan and growl and sending him racing over the edge himself. 

Nicola nipped at his neck and dug her fingertips into his shoulder as she rocked her hips against him, meeting his erratic thrusts with her own. “Pietro. Oh.. Oh fuck.. That’s it.. Mmm.” chorused, echoing off the walls as she tried not to get so loud that anyone who might be lingering out in the hall caught wind of what was happening. The feeling of his cock throbbing, buried deep inside her, filling her so that the excess slowly leaked down her thighs had her nipping at his neck even more, giving a soft laugh as he tilted her chin, drawing her into a deeper and slower kiss as they came down from the high of their orgasm. 

“And now, an actual shower.” Nicola mumbled lazily as her lips danced over his collar bones and sent a shiver racing down his spine. Pietro nodded in agreement, reaching out to start the water in the shower all over again…


End file.
